lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Starter Kit
"Lost Starter Kit" is a video short from ABC's marketing department. It is part of the "Starter Kit" series of videos that attempt to bring new viewers of ABC's television programs quickly up to date on each series so that the events of the latest season are comprehensible. The Lost Starter Kit is just under five minutes long, and was available at the ABC website, often as part of commercial breaks during online streamed viewing of full episodes of their other television series. It was released prior to the premiere of Season 5, in November 2008 or earlier. It was later included on Disc 1 of the Season 5 DVD. Video Transcript :Lost Starter Kit :Santa uploaded this transcript :Writer: Unknown :Narrator: Unknown NARRATOR: This is your ABC Starter Kit: Everything you need to know about Lost. HURLEY: oh this is just awesome. NARRATOR: For starters, Lost is about a group of people who survive the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 and land on a very mysterious Island. CHARLIE: Terrific. NARRATOR: More than one hundred days pass. Six survivors find rescue. The rest are still on the island. Now here's the ABCs. Three things you gotta know about Lost. NARRATOR: A) The survivors are strangers, but they must rely on each other to survive. Jack: but if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone. NARRATOR: Because B: there is a reason these people survived the crash. Despite being strangers, their lives are somehow connected. JACK: small world. NARRATOR: Which brings us to C: the island is special. It's hard to find, has the power to heal, and it's steeped in mystery. LOCKE: It's not an island, it's a place where miracles happen. NARRATOR: There's polar bears, smoke monsters, and a group of people living there, whom the survivors call "the Others". More on them later. NARRATOR: But now, the starting lineup. Jack is a doctor and the leader who's always ready for action. JACK: We're going to be alright. We're going to stay here tonight. Together. NARRATOR: Kate is a wanted woman, in more ways than one. Sawyer is a con man who loves to stir things up. SAWYER: There's a new sheriff in town boys! NARRATOR: John Locke was paralyzed before the crash, but on the island, he can walk. Hurley hit the jackpot in the lottery, but believes he is cursed. Sayid is an Iraqi soldier, with a knack for gadgetry. DESMOND: Can you fix it brother? SAYID: I need a minute. NARRATOR: Claire was pregnant when the plane went down. Her baby Aaron was born on the island. Sun and Jin are from Korea, and have a troubled marriage. Jin is sterile, but after coming to the island, they were able to conceive. NARRATOR: The survivors soon learned they were not alone. There's Desmond, whose boat crashed during a sailing race. DESMOND: the boat's all yours brother. NARRATOR: Juliet is an Other... JULIET: I want to go home. NARRATOR: ...but she met Jack and joined the survivors. Richard Alpert is another Other, who doesn't seem to age. Then there's Ben Linus, leader of the others, and a master manipulator. BEN: You're gonna start behaving now. NARRATOR: Now hit the glossary, and find "Romance." Desmond and his long lost love Penny Widmore are desperately trying to find each other. DESMOND: I'll come back to you. PENNY: I won't give up. DESMOND/PENNY: I love you. NARRATOR: Then we have Jack, and Kate, and Sawyer: a love triangle for the ages. JACK: I love you. NARRATOR: The Others have lived on the island for quite some time. BEN: You have all the classics on CD. NARRATOR: They enjoy the good life, and want to be left alone, so they didn't get along with the survivors. BEN: If any of them are stupid enough to get in your way-- kill'em. NARRATOR: As for power struggles, Jack and Locke have their moments. JACK: are you insane? NARRATOR: And Ben Linus and Charles Widmore have a history. Widmore is Penny's rich and powerful father. He wants to find the island, and take it away from Ben. WIDMORE: That island's mine Benjamin, it always was. BEN: But you'll never find it. NARRATOR: So let's map out this island. You have the survivors, and the Others. But there's a third faction coming from a freighter sent by Charles Widmore. Daniel Faraday leads a science team from the boat, who claim sic to have good intentions. FARADAY: I'm here to rescue you. NARRATOR: But a mercenary team is coming to capture Ben, and kill everyone on the island. BEN: I believe you're looking for me. NARRATOR: So let's get a jump start on the latest. Ben rallies Richard Alpert and the Others to fight off the mercenaries. Ben hands the island over to Locke, as the Others' new leader. Locke gets his marching orders. BEN: He wants us to move the island. NARRATOR: The science team shuttles the survivors from the island to the freighter. But there's a fuel leak... LAPIDUS: Get every ounce of extra weight off this chopper now. NARRATOR: ...and Sawyer plays hero. SAWYER: Nice day for a swim. NARRATOR: When the chopper reaches the freighter, there's a problem. DESMOND: Get away there's a bomb. JACK: Did he say a bomb? NARRATOR: So they bug out, and Jin is left behind. SUN: Jin! NARRATOR: They have no choice but to return to the island, but it's gone. LAPIDUS: Where's the island? HURLEY: It's gone. NARRATOR: No way. NARRATOR: Out of fuel, the chopper goes down but the remaining survivors are rescued by Penny Widmore, Desmond's girlfriend. PENNY: Are you ok? NARRATOR: Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, and Sun make it back to the mainland, and are met by a media frenzy. They become known as... SAYID: The Oceanic Six. NARRATOR: And where are they now? Here are some important footnotes. Shortly after the crash, news broke around the world that Oceanic Flight 815 was found in the Indian Ocean with no surviving passengers. But the plane is a fake. The Oceanic Six know something is up, so they protect their friends they left behind. REPORTER: Is it possible there are any other survivors. SAYID: No, absolutely not. NARRATOR: And so begins the big lie. On the mainland: Jack becomes an addict. Kate is pretending to be mummy to Claire's baby Aaron. Sayid is a hit man working for Ben. Sun has her baby, and is determined to avenge Jin's death. Hurley is a patient in a mental hospital, and haunted by the lie. HURLEY: I think he wants us to come back. NARRATOR: Flash forward to an unspecified time in the future, at a funeral parlor in LA. Jack is down and out. John Locke has mysteriously died. But Ben has a plan for the survivors. BEN: All of you have to go back. We're going to have to bring him too. NARRATOR: Whoa. So there you go. Now you're off to a great start with Lost. SECOND NARRATOR: All Lost, seasons 1, 2, and 3 on DVD, Season 4 available December 9th. Catch up anytime with full episodes available at ABC.com. And mark your calendar for Lost, the premiere event, Wednesday January 21st, at 8/7 central on ABC. See also *Lost in 2.0 *Lost in 4:24 *Lost in 8:15 *Lost Untangled *Clip show *Enhanced episodes Category:Videos